The Day the Magic Died
The Day the Magic Died is the 15th episode of the fifth season and the 103rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Victor and his new wife, Doris, stop by right when Magic is down everywhere. Phoebe and Paige try to fix Magic by having a summit between Good and Evil, but Evil thinks it's a great opportunity to kill the Charmed Ones now Magic is down. While Leo is out looking for Paige and Phoebe, Piper is forced to give birth with Doris, who is in fact a demon, lurking around to raise Piper's baby herself. Cast 5x15Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x15Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x15Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x15Leo.png|Leo 5x15Victor.png|Victor Bennett 5x15-52.png|Piper and Leo's baby 5x15Doris.png|Doris Bennett 5x15Cronyn.png|Cronyn 5x15Merrill.png|Merrill 5x15Stanley.png|Stanley 5x15Kane.png|Kane 5x15Doctor.png|Doctor Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *James Read as Victor Bennett *Richard Lynch as Cronyn *W. Morgan Sheppard as Merrill *J.P. Manoux as Stanley *Maggie Baird as Doctor *Cheryl Ladd as Doris Bennett Co-Stars *Yan Birch as Kane Uncredited *Unknown actor as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows Due to the Magic being down everywhere, the Book of Shadows became blank. Phoebe discovered it when she wanted to find something in it about the Magic being down and ran down to the basement to show it to Paige. Paige looked surprised and took it back to attic, and Phoebe stayed in the basement to find a way to tie the geese up. Spells ''Return to Sender Spell'' After Paige tried to orb it away, Phoebe created and cast this spell to send the Unicorn back to its sender. The spell didn't work, because Magic was down. Paige then tried to tie it up in the basement, but the Unicorn managed to free itself by eating through the rope. :Take this beast, before I end her, :Ship her back, Return to sender. '' ''To Vanquish a Demon with a Unicorn's Horn '' After they got home from the fight at the pizzeria, Paige and Phoebe went down to the basement to scrape dust from the Unicorn's horn, as the horn is pure Good magic. They also wrote a vanquishing spell, and cast it while they sprinkeld the dust on Cronyn and Doris, causing their vanquish. The spell also made Stanley's body explode. :''Beast of legend, myth and lore, :Give my words the power to soar, :And kill this evil evermore. Powers *'Healing:' Leo tried to heal Piper, but he couldn't since high blood pressure is a state of mind. Later, Leo used the dust from the Unicorn's horn to heal Victor. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Telekinetic orbing:' Paige tried to orb an apple into her hands, but it didn't work because Magic was down. *'Levitation:' Phoebe tried to levitate, but it didn't work because Magic was down. *'Fireballs:' Stanley tried to create a Fireball to attack Paige, but it didn't work because Magic was down. *'Molecular Combustion:' Piper tried to blow up Leo, but it didn't work because Magic was down. 5x15P1.png|Leo tries to heal Piper. 5x15P2.png|Paige orbing in. 5x15P3.png|Paige tries to orb. 5x15P4.png|Paige tries to telekinetically orb an apple to her. 5x15P5.png|Phoebe tries to levitate. 5x15P6.png|Stanley tries to create a Fireball. 5x15P7.png|Piper tries to blow up Leo. 5x15P8.png|Victor is healed by the Magical Dust. Notes and Trivia * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Cheryl Ladd starred in "Charlie's Angels", which was also produced by Aaron Spelling * Cronyn mentions the Imps. The Charmed Ones and Billie will face them three years later, in Rewitched. * This is the second time we see the sisters use handcuffs. The first time Phoebe used them when Piper was a Wendigo. * We learn that Paige was good at chemistry class in high school. * Phoebe and Paige's Home-Made Arsenal and Armaments consisted of: ** Lotion Bottle Pipe Bombs. ** Smoke Granade Candles, (6 parts Saltpetre for total whiteout). ** Flammable Aerosol Spray Cans & Lighters, (Flame Throwers). ** Sharpened Nail Files ** Cayenne Pepper Spray Straws. ** Assorted Rings and Bracelets, (Brass Knuckles). ** Chain Mail Top. ** Steel-Toe Capped Boots. ** Handcuffs. ** Athame knives. * Piper loses her powers for eleventh time, Phoebe for tenth time and Paige for fifth time in this episode. * The WB used the promo title Special Delivery, the trailer for this episode mentions nothing about Magic being dead all over the world, or Cronyn. * Phoebe says to Paige "I see a head of dark hair" and Paige replies by saying "What did you expect a blonde?", ironically, Wyatt is blonde throughout his childhood. * When Wyatt is born, the chandelier above the dining room table glows blue just like the one in the foyer did when Piper, Phoebe, and Prue became witches. * This episode scored 5.6 million viewers. * This episode takes place on February 1st and February 2nd, 2003. Cultural References *The title is a reference to a line from Don McLean's song, American Pie, "The Day the Music Died", which in turn denotes the February 3, 1959 air crash which killed Buddy Holly, The Big Bopper and Ritchie Valens, along with their pilot. *When Paige and Phoebe are preparing for the summit with Cronyn, Phoebe comments "we don't need no stinkin' powers." This is a reference to the commonly misquoted "badges" line from The Treasure of the Sierra Madre. *In the beginning of the episode Phoebe says, talking about Victor, that "He does get very Darrin Stephens about our whole magic things", '' a reference to "''Bewitched". Like Samantha's husband, Victor disapproves of magic. * Piper watches the soap-opera Passions ''in her bedroom, in particular a scene that features the character of Tabitha, an evil witch. She also comments ''"Like that spell would've worked". *Paige says the Unicorn might be a "Trojan Unicorn". This is a reference to the Trojan Horse from the Trojan War. Glitches *The elastic holding the horn on the unicorn is clearly visible in most scenes featuring the animal. *When the demon's body is stored in a closet in the foyer by Phoebe and Paige, the season one episode "Dead Man Dating" shows that closet as a bathroom. *When Leo tells Paige and Phoebe about how he can't orb, when the camera cuts to Paige and the unicorn, you can clearly see hands in the bottom right corner and under the table, holding a rope to stop unicorn. *When Stanley begins to strangle Paige, you can tell it's not her - it is clearly a male stunt-double. * When Paige orbs back from the Dead Sea, the ruffles are on her right shoulder but when she goes downstairs, the ruffles are on her left. Gallery Episode Stills 5x15-01.jpg 5x15-02.jpg 5x15-03.jpg 5x15-04.jpg 5x15-05.jpg 5x15-06.jpg Screencaps 5x15-1.png 5x15-2.png 5x15-3.png 5x15-4.png 5x15-5.png 5x15-6.png 5x15-7.png 5x15-8.png 5x15-9.png 5x15-10.png 5x15-11.png 5x15-12.png 5x15-13.png 5x15-14.png 5x15-15.png 5x15-16.png 5x15-17.png 5x15-18.png 5x15-19.png 5x15-20.png 5x15-21.png 5x15-22.png 5x15-23.png 5x15-24.png 5x15-26.png 5x15-27.png 5x15-28.png 5x15-29.png 5x15-30.png 5x15-31.png 5x15-32.png 5x15-33.png 5x15-34.png 5x15-35.png 5x15-36.png 5x15-37.png 5x15-38.png 5x15-39.png 5x15-40.png 5x15-41.png 5x15-42.png 5x15-43.png 5x15-44.png 5x15-45.png 5x15-46.png 5x15-47.png 5x15-48.png 5x15-49.png 5x15-50.png 5x15-51.png 5x15-52.png 5x15-53.png Quotes :Leo: (chasing a goose, one of the magical gifts, and falling on his face in the process) Here, goosey, goosey... goosey..! (Loud thump) :Phoebe: Oh no. I can't levitate. :Leo: Something's wrong, something's wrong, I can't orb. I was trying to go to the elders to find out how to get rid of the golden geese and (sees unicorn) why is there a unicorn in the kitchen?! :Paige: (closes the door where the dead demon is) That was always my motto. Isn't that funny? :Cronyn: My cell phone's on the back, in case your sister changes her mind. :Phoebe: Cronyn, huh? Since when do sorcerers have cell phones? :Cronyn: You think that's bad? I got a taxi waiting out front. :Piper: Hi, Phoebe, come, sit, talk with us, please. :Phoebe: Oh, I can't, I have a big meeting at work. You have hairspray I could borrow? :Piper: You have hairspray. :Phoebe: Yeah, but mine is non-aerosol, and it's a really big meeting, (waves her hands either side of her face, to show where her hair'll be) so I need aerosol for that super-firm hold, you know. :Piper: Check my bathroom. :Paige: These were mine and now they're yours. Chain mail top—from my clubbing days, steel-toed boots—from my mosh pit days, handcuffs (smirks)—from last Friday. International Titles *'French:' La relève (The Relief) *'Russian:' День, когда пропала магия kogda propala magĳa (The Day, When the Magic has _) *'Czech:' Den, kdy magie zmizela (The Day the Magic Disappeared) *'Slovak:' Deň keď zomrela mágia (The Day When the Magic Died) *'Serbian:' Dan kada je magija nestala (The Day When the Magic's Gone) *'Spanish (Spain):' El día en que murió la magia (The Day the Magic Died) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Cuando la magia desapareció (When the Magic Disappeared) *'German:' Ein magisches Geschenk (A Magical Gift) *'Italian:' Un arrivo speciale (A Special Arrival) *'Hungarian:' A nap, amikor a mágia odaveszett (The Day, When the Magic Gone) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5